mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Peter Stormare
| birth_place = Kumla, Sweden | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Actor | years_active = 1978–present | spouse = Karen Sillas (divorced) Toshimi Stormare}} (born Rolf Peter Ingvar Storm; 27 August 1953) is a Swedish film, stage, voice and television actor as well as a theatrical director, playwright and musician. Early life Stormare was born in Kumla, Närke, Sweden, the son of Teodolinda (née Laparelli) and Renato Storm.Peter Stormare Film Reference bio He grew up in Arbrå, Hälsingland, originally named Rolf Peter Ingvar Storm. He changed his surname when he discovered he shared it with a senior student at the acting academy. His original choice of name, Retep Mrots (his own name spelled backwards), was rejected. Just like "storm" (a word which has the same meaning in Swedish and English), "stormare" is a Swedish word, meaning "stormer". Career Stormare began his career with the Swedish Royal Dramatic Theatre, to which he belonged for eleven years. In 1990, he took a leading position (Associate Artistic Director) at the Tokyo Globe Theatre and made a name for himself through various Shakespeare performances including Hamlet. Three years later, he moved to New York City and mainly took part there in English language productions. In Sweden, he has worked with Ingmar Bergman, by whom he was apparently discovered. He has also played Carl Hamilton, a fictional Swedish secret agent similar to James Bond. He was discovered by international audiences for his critically acclaimed role as one of the kidnappers (with Steve Buscemi) in Fargo (1996). He later played a sleazy, unlicensed "eye-doctor" named Solomon Eddie in Minority Report. He portrayed Dieter Stark in the 1997 film The Lost World: Jurassic Park. In 1998, he appeared in "The Frogger", a Seinfeld episode where he played a "rogue electrician" known as "Slippery Pete". He portrayed Uli Kunkel in the 1998 film The Big Lebowski, as well as playing Lev Andropov, the Russian Cosmonaut in 1998's Armageddon, and Alexei in the 2003 film Bad Boys II. In the 2005 film Constantine, Stormare played Lucifer. He played an interrogator in the 2005 movie The Brothers Grimm. His first major character in television was on the show Prison Break in 2005, where he played mob boss John Abruzzi. Stormare was originally cast for the role of Fido, but upon being cast in Prison Break, he opted out of the film. He also was the voice of Mattias Nilsson in the video games Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction and Mercenaries 2: World in Flames, the voice of Isair in the computer game Icewind Dale 2, and the voice of Johann Strauss in Quake 4. In February 2006, he starred as Wolfgang in Volkswagen's VDub series of television commercials. Stormare is contracted to play the main character in the Swedish upcoming movie Svartvattnet, which was filmed in Sweden and Norway during 2007. Stormare was also offered a role in the ABC television series Lost for a period of one year,Stormare Offered Role in "Lost" which he later declined.Stormare says no to offered role in "Lost" In the 2007 film Premonition he played the character Dr Roth. In April 2007, he appeared in an episode of crime drama CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, "Ending Happy". In December 2007, Stormare participated in the Swedish reality show "Stjärnorna på slottet" along with Britt Ekland, Arja Saijonmaa, Jan Malmsjö and Magnus Härenstam. He appears in Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3 as Dr. Zelinsky, a Russian scientist who builds a time machine. Stormare runs his own record label, StormVox. In 2010, stars in the Psychological thriller film Corridor aka Isolerad.Peter Storemare Walks the Corridor, Check Out the Trailer Stormare also appeared in the music video of the song Uprising by the Swedish power metal band Sabaton.Metal News SABATON Personal life Stormare divides his time between the United States and Sweden. He is divorced from his first wife, actress Karen Sillas. He is married to Toshimi Stormare. Stormare is a musician. After Bono of U2 heard some of Stormare's music, he encouraged him to make an album and in 2002, he released his first album, Dallerpölsa och småfåglar. Stormare is the godfather of Gustaf Skarsgård, the son of equally-acclaimed Swedish actor Stellan Skarsgård, and plays in a band called Blonde From Fargo. While working on Disney film in Prague, Stormare was introduced to Bob Dylan after the concert by bassist Tony Garnier. Hedwig Gorski with Peter Stormare in Prague, Czech Republic at Bob Dylan's concert backstage in October 2003.]] Filmography Series *''Morsarvet'' (1993) (Swedish Mini Series) *''Seinfeld'' (1998) (Episode: The Frogger) *''Joey'' (2004) *''Prison Break'' (2005–2006) *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' (2007) *''Transformers: Animated'' (2008) *''Monk'' (2008) *''Entourage'' (2009) *''Tim and Eric Awesome Show, Great Job!'' (2009) *''Weeds'' (2010) *''Hawaii Five-0'' (2010) Films *''Lyftet'' (1978) *''Fanny och Alexander'' (1982) *''Seppan'' (1986) *''Den frusna leoparden'' (1986) *''Mälarpirater'' (1987) *''Awakenings'' (1990) *''Freud flyttar hemifrån...'' (1991) *''Damage'' (1992) *''Fargo'' (1996) *''The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' (1997) *''In the Presence of a Clown'' (1997) *''Armageddon'' (1998) *''Mercury Rising'' (1998) *''The Big Lebowski'' (1998) *''Hamilton'' (1998) *''8mm'' (1999) *''Bruiser'' (2000) *''Chocolat'' (2000) *''Dancer in the Dark'' (2000) *''The Million Dollar Hotel'' (2000) *''Circus'' (2000) *''Happy Campers'' (2001) *''13 Moons'' (2002) *''The Beatle Fan'' (2002) *''Spun'' (2002) *''Minority Report'' (2002) *''Windtalkers'' (2002) *''The Tuxedo'' (2002) *''Bad Company'' (2002) *''Hitler: The Rise of Evil'' (2003) *''Bad Boys II'' (2003) *''The Movie Hero'' (2003) *''Birth'' (2004) *''The Batman vs. Dracula'' (2005) *''The Brothers Grimm'' (2005) *''2001 Maniacs'' (2005) *''Buck Rogers to the Xtreme!'' (2005) *''Constantine'' (2005) *''Nacho Libre'' (2006) *''Unknown'' (2006) *''Premonition'' (2007) *''Anamorph'' (2007) *''Boot Camp'' (2007) *''They Never Found Her'' (2007) *''Switch'' (2007) *''Gone with the Woman'' (2007) *''Hoppet'' (2007) *''Witless Protection'' (2008) *''Insanitarium'' (2008) *''Varg'' (2008) *''The Killing Room'' (2009) *''Horsemen'' (2009) *''The Imaginarium of Doctor Parnassus'' (2009) *''Corridor (aka Isolerad)'' (2010) *''Small Town Murder Songs'' (2010) *''The Divide'' (2011) *''The Hunters 2'' (2011) Video games *''Quake 4'' (2005) *''Mercenaries'' (2005) *''Mercenaries 2: World in Flames'' (2008) *''Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3'' (2008) *''Wanted: Weapons of Fate (2009) *''Prison Break: The Conspiracy (2010) Music *''Uprising, By Sabaton.'' (2010) Discography *''Dallerpölsa och småfåglar'' (2002) *''Swänska hwisor vol 1'' (2004) *''Lebowski-Fest 2005'' (2005) *''Seven Seas'' Track on The Poodles CD Sweet Trade (2007) See also *List of Swedish actors References External links * * *Unofficial website for Peter Stormare *Uli Kunkle Edition Lebowski Podcast tribute to Stormare's character in The Big Lebowski. *"Un-pimp Your Auto" Commercials on Google video *Peter Stormare's band Category:1953 births Category:American actors of Swedish descent Category:American film actors Category:American stage actors Category:American television actors Category:American video game actors Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:Swedish immigrants to the United States Category:Swedish film actors Category:Swedish stage actors Category:Swedish television actors ar:بيتر ستورمار bg:Питър Стормър da:Peter Stormare de:Peter Stormare es:Peter Stormare fa:پیتر استرمر fr:Peter Stormare it:Peter Stormare he:פיטר סטורמרה hu:Peter Stormare nl:Peter Stormare ja:ピーター・ストーメア no:Peter Stormare pl:Peter Stormare pt:Peter Stormare ro:Peter Stormare ru:Стурмаре, Петер sk:Peter Stormare sl:Peter Stormare sr:Петер Стормаре fi:Peter Stormare sv:Peter Stormare tr:Peter Stormare